One Basket, Two Baskets
by mochamaker
Summary: A hunt in the squad room leads to a moment of warm and fuzzies.


Disclaimer 1: I do not own Alex, Olivia, or any of the other members of the One-Six; I'm just playing with them for a bit and not making a profit off it either.

2: This tale is rated at a T for language and a mildly implied female to female relationship.

3: Thought of this tale after the holiday, so please don't be offended. No chickens were harmed in the collecting of the eggs for the hunt.

One Basket, Two Baskets

Alex laughed on her way to the One-Six Precinct thinking how excited her detectives would be over her arranged surprise. On Friday, she deviously planned an Easter egg hunt for the Special Victims Unit squad members upon learning they would all be working over the weekend and not able to spend time with their loved ones. The eggs will not be hard to find in the Spartan squad room and the floor beyond, but the contents of each egg she hopes will bring a smile to its finders face. In each egg is one present: ranging from Knicks tickets, a year supply of Crispy Crème donuts, movie tickets, symphony tickets, two paid vacation days, and so on. Some eggs do contain Jellybeans since what is Easter without a Jellybean filled egg; black ones not included since nobody likes them, Icky. The year supply of Crispy Crème donuts was an ingenious idea for the cops, Alex thought.

Waving to the desk cop, she makes her way up the elevator to the squad floor knowing this route by memory. The detectives were all clustered around their desks, drinking coffee and finishing the DD5's. Munch, Finn, Elliot all look up simultaneously upon hearing the click clack of Alex's heels, but Olivia does not. _I know she heard me enter, the guys all did. _Alex flashes the guys all a smile and sets her straw baskets down on Elliot's desk. He follows her moves, a small smirk on his lips. He has children so he knows an Easter basket when he sees one. Alex perches on the side of Olivia's desk and clears her throat, loudly. Olivia looks up at Alex, but only briefly then returns to her paperwork.

"Hello detectives, I have a surprise for you," Alex meets the gaze of the three detectives. "Since your stuck working on a holiday, I have arranged a few goodies for you. However, you must put some effort into the receiving."

"So Alex, will you be clothed during this little party?" Munch asked in a leering tone. Finn rolled his eyes and threw a paper wad at his head.

"Yeah Alex, whatda ya mean, exactly?" Finn leaned on his desk, pinning Alex with a pouty gaze. He walked over to pick up the stack of straw baskets and looked at her sideways.

"I have arranged an egg hunt. The rules are simple and finite. Each one of you will have one hour to find as many eggs as possible. They are hidden all over this floor, but you must be careful not to violate anyone's privacy: not searching in lockers or personal items such as jackets or purses, but everywhere else is up for grabs." Alex looked at Olivia who lifted her head and met the gaze. Olivia nodded her head in acquiescence to the activity.

"Alright detectives, you may begin…..Now."

The detectives each grabbed a basket and ran in opposite directions looking towards the floor and wall as they went. Alex just chuckled and went to grab a cup of coffee. _The detectives are so cute sometimes, and they deserve a bit of silliness._ Olivia was headed in the direction of the women's restroom. Aha. Clever girl detective indeed. More than a few eggs happened to find a way to the women and the men's restrooms. Alex sipped her coffee and thought about following Olivia to ask her to dinner. Perhaps when the hunt is finished. Alex sat down at Olivia's desk to pass the hour reading her upcoming court briefs.

Forty-five minutes later Alex felt a hand touch her elbow. Olivia, with basket filled to the brim was standing beside her. "The hour isn't up yet Liv; there might be more eggs to find." Olivia just rolled her eyes and sat at Elliot's desk, setting the full basket on the top. She looked over at Alex, "Counselor, did you really think that I would not see through your ruse and figure out the 'hiding' places of all the good eggs." Alex met her gaze and gave a small chuckle. "Olivia, I knew you would be the winner so I didn't bother to scatter them about."

"Watch my basket Alex will ya, I'm gonna grab a cup of coffee," nodding to Alex, Olivia headed off to the coffee station leaving her basket under the all mighty Alex's watch. Sipping her coffee, Olivia noticed how intent Alex is reading her briefs, avoiding looking towards where she is. _Hmmm. Wonder what's up with that, _Olivia thinks. She walks back to Elliot's desk and takes a seat to wait the remaining ten minutes.

"Hey Alex, I was thinking, I hardly see you outside of work anymore. Are you perhaps seeing someone?"

Alex looked up at Olivia in brief panic, made a strangled voice in her throat, "Uh no Detective, I am not 'seeing' anyone; I've just been incredibly busy with work and there is hardly any free time for me. Why do you ask?" Olivia noticed the use of her title so decided to mutter, "Just curious is all".

Five minutes later the boys entered the area where their desks were situated, all with slightly dejected looks on their faces. They each looked at Olivia's basket then their own, and gave an echoing growl.

"Liv, how'd you get all the damn eggs?" Finn looked at his basket as his voiced his disbelief that he didn't win.

Munch muttered something about conspiracy of the female gender against the males. Elliot just shrugged and gave a nod in the affirmative. Alex counted to make sure she had all the eggs and she did. All three detectives asked Olivia to open the eggs.

"Please, oh please. Make this chicken legged fellow happy so he'll quit bitch'n," Finn told Olivia, leaning against Elliot's desk.

"Alright, Alright, Alex give a hand here since it was your whole idea," Alex moved to sit closer to Olivia and each reached into the basket for an egg. Wrist met wrist. Each woman paused in the grabbing to take a shaky breath. None of the other detectives noticed the pause for what it was; a meeting of bare skin and arousal at its most timid. Alex grabbed a red egg. Olivia grabbed a blue. Each woman opened her eggs. Alex held up tickets to the symphony and Olivia held up four tickets to a Knicks game.

Finn looked at Olivia in disbelief. "Damn woman, you scored Knicks tickets,"

"Take it easy Finn; I'm going to take you three."

Munch looked at Olivia, "Not me Liv, I don't watch basketball; the whole of sports is a scam to rope in viewers and brainwash them."

"Okedokey then; Alex you must go then, whatda ya say?" Olivia gave Alex her best puppy dog look followed by Finn and Elliot. Three begging NYPD members, what ADA could possibly resist Alex thought.

"I guess I'm going to accompany New York's finest to a basketball game then. Who's going to buy me my first beer?" Alex pointedly looked at Olivia.

"I will Alex," Olivia responded. She looked at Alex and imagined sitting by her, laughing over the player's moves. Perhaps a real date with just the two of them would be in the near future. _Maybe I will take Alex to the symphony. Yeah I will._

The rest of the egg opening progressed in much the same way; groans from the boys over missed out paid vacation, a free ticket to see the new X men movie, and all with a light and silly camaraderie between the squad members. They all enjoyed the togetherness of the experience of hunting for eggs and reaped the rewards their generous ADA bestowed upon them. After all, what was Olivia going to do with seven Jellybean filled eggs when she hated Jellybeans? `The boys all noticed by the time the basket was empty, Alex and Olivia kept sharing little sideways glances. Elliot and Finn made a gestured bet that by the end of the Knicks game the two would figure out their mutual attraction to each other. It was only a matter of time.


End file.
